


A Pampered Predator

by heriyasuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Immobility, Vore, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heriyasuki/pseuds/heriyasuki
Summary: Silva fetches a special 'meal' for her monster of a girlfriend.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Pampered Predator

Once you figured out how to trick and trap them, Draphs were just as easy to catch as any other wild hog that roamed the sky; the only difference between the two was simply the  _ quantity _ and the  _ presentation _ of the food one left out to bait them.

“Nee-chan, look!” On the luscious green island of Zilkenstill, two draph sisters came across a quiet forest opening, crowned with an unattended buffet. An  _ entire _ buffet, practically sparkling with the quality of the rich food piled atop it. “A buffet!” She clapped eagerly, licking her lips as she jiggled up to it. Already rubbing her stomach in anticipation of the coming meal, the younger draph sister grabbed a lump of chicken and chomped down.

“Nee-san…!” The older sister came up behind her greedy little sister, quickly realising it was a bit too late to do anything to stop her. “Come on, what if it’s poisoned, or something?” She looked down at the food, grabbing a bagel and examining it—it did look  _ awfully _ yummy. “Besides, you’ve been putting on weight, recently. An afternoon snack really isn’t going to help.” With her free hand, the older sister gave the other’s belly a good jiggle.

“H-Hey—Mffg!” Stuffing a chocolate roll into her mouth, the younger sister blushed. “I’ve—Ulp—only been putin’ on weight ‘cus this island is so generous! Theresh no way this could be poisoned, Zilkenstill’s the kindest island in the sky!” She reassured her big sister, grinning as she offered her an angel cake—her  _ favorite _ .

“Honestly, we’re both going to end up as butterballs…” The bigger sister groaned, grabbing the cake and daintily chomping on it, giving her own flat tummy a poke as it gurgled away. “Mmm—! Thish ish amashin!” Her eyes glowed, the big sister rushing forwards to entrench herself at the table and begin her gorging.

“Hehe, you always were the greedier one, Nee-chan…” Her little sister giggled, watching her big sister force food into her mouth like it was going out of style. “You’re the only one whose going to end up fat, at this rate!” Worrying there wouldn’t be any food left over, she picked up the speed, shovelling chips and sticks of food into her mouth at a dangerous pace.

From a kilometre away, Silva watched the pigs stuff their faces, utterly ignorant of the way their bodies were swelling. The bigger sister quickly became the bigger of the two, her tummy eclipsing the largest cheese-wheel available on the table, her chest bulging away until they were even fatter than entire hams. “Perfect. They’ll make great meals.” Silva nodded, testing her patience, waiting until the moment the two draph girls realised.

It was the younger of the two who first looked down from her meal, to the ocean of breast-meat awaiting her. Her open-chested shirt had quickly become a shirt without a chest, both tits hanging clean out and sitting on her belly; three titanic bulges of meat, comparable to one of the half-dozen wine jugs she’d already empted. “Nee—Urrrpp—chan! We’ff godda—Uuuoorp—Shtop!” She squealed, hands still reaching out for another round.

“Hm. Quicker than I expected.” Silva leant into her sniper sight, and—One—Two. With two shots from her gun, the two feasting hogs were down for the count, pumped full of tranquiliser before they could even realise that they had been led mouth-first into a trap.  _ Stress makes the meat taste worse _ . Now, however, came the hard part. The produce had been nice and plumped-up, but delivering them to the  _ customer _ wasn’t going to be easy. But Song needed to eat, and Silva would spare no expense to make sure her  _ monstrous _ appetite was met, ten times over if she wanted.

Walking across the clearing to the two down draph-doughpiles, Silva could still hear their bellies digesting the last of their food, sauce dripping from their open mouths and dripping out from inside their new chin-rolls. The enchanted food had really done it’s job, turning the two slim girls— _ slim for draphs, of course _ —into fleshy fatasses good only for being eaten. The bigger sister’s gut sloshed out above her like a hill, her stuffed gut as tall as she was when standing. The younger sister, on the other hand, had mostly thickened up; whilst still sporting a tremendous gut that Silva could’ve used as a beanbag, her chest was a pair of blobby balloons as big as her thighs, so full of milk that they looked ready to burst. The two sisters snored peacefully, unaware of their fate to come; they’d been fattened up like produce, ready to become  _ food  _ for Silva’s goddess of a girlfriend.

  
  
  


“Mmm… Silva…” Waking up in the middle of the day—like a proper, spoiled girl—Song’s eyes opened blearily, two huge hands reaching up to paw at her plump cheeks and wipe the sleepydust from a pair of eyes that were practically buried under flab. “Shiwva…” She whined, looking up from her bed and patting around, searching for her girlfriend. “Musht be… Making lunch…” She smiled, grabbing a handle running along the side of the bed and using it to hoist herself up, to sit on what was left of her mostly-formless ass.

Aside from her girlfriend, Song hadn’t seen another person in years—or, at least, a person that wasn’t  _ about to be inside her belly _ . Not that it mattered; Silva took  _ such _ good care of her predator of a girlfriend that it didn’t matter. Song was fed from dawn to dusk, the monster-like appetite that had gotten her exiled from society kept under check by whatever the sniper could get her hands on. And, unfortunately, the more Silva bent to the demands of Song’s stomach, the hungrier her girlfriend became. When they’d first met, one slim sniper to a blobby bowmaster, Song had still been able to walk without assistance, but now Song could only  _ hover _ to the fridge, or to the couch, or to the pool to bathe. Her levitation magic was more than just a blessing, it was a lifeline; without it, Song would just stay in bed all day, rubbing her belly and thinking about her next meal, masturbating whenever she felt like she could bother to reach past her rolls and hills of fat.

As Song rolled onto her other side, to lovingly rub at Silva’s spot on their XXL-King bed—a fancy term for three king-sizes nailed together—she licked her lips, wondering what Silva would be bringing her insatiable stomach, next. No doubt it would be packed full of calories, and succeed only in making the former-Eternal even fatter. Yes, Song had  _ once  _ been one of the strongest people in the sky, but now she wasn’t even strong enough to  _ lift herself _ . Then again, lifting a girl her size would simply be a monumental task, even for the beefiest of draph boys. It even sounded like the bed underneath her was on it’s last legs. Running a lock of hair through her fingers, Song rolled back onto her back, feeling  _ everything _ jiggle. She gave her belly a gleeful slap, telling it that it’d be fed, soon enough. Silva had promised to measure her for a new bikini, today, and Song couldn’t wait.

“Song!” Just as Song was beginning to grow bored of laying about and pampering herself, the door to their villa swung open—the  _ delivery  _ door, that was. Silva huffed as she dragged two gigantic sacks into their garage, only able to fit the food through the car-sized roll-up door. “I’ve got you a snack!” She grinned to herself, joking that two fattened-up draphs were simply a ‘snack’ to this goddess of gluttony.

“Mmm… Bring it through to the bedroom!” Song moaned, too lazy to move her blob of a body to the kitchen, even to eat. “I’ll give you a  _ reward~ _ !” She sung, practically  _ hearing _ Silva roll her eyes as she won her over. If she’d already dragged these pigs all the way from the forest, she could get them to the bedroom. “I’m  _ soo _ hungry!” She giggled, surprising herself as her belly gurgled aggressively—clearly, her tummy didn’t like being underestimated. “O-Okay, maybe I am a  _ bit  _ hungry…” Song looked up at the mechanical-masterpiece of a pulley system she had above her, made purely for the purpose of putting food into her greedy mouth with a soft blush. Perhaps she was a  _ little bit  _ spoilt, after all.

After a few minutes, and plenty of huffing, the two draph-meals were in Song and Silva’s bedroom—nowhere to run, now, except for Song’s gut. “W-Wow, Silva! They’re huge!” Song leaned forwards slowly, her body rolling around like it was a sphere made entirely of out fleshy, misformed fat-rolls. “I—You really outdid yourself today, babe…” She blushed, kneading as much of her stomach as she could reach as she worked herself up. It would be a big meal, but she was in the mood for testing her limits.

“Anything for you, Song…” Silva wiped the sweat from her brow, rolling the first, still unconscious draph into the pulley and flicking a switch, sending the pig skyward, and towards Song’s mouth as it yawned open, an entire night’s worth of half-digested aromas and stenches pouring out.

“Oom…” Song leant forwards until she was laying on her belly, fat hands lifting her up on the bedpost; she looked like a morbidly obese seal, begging for it’s next treat. “Aaahhnn…” Her mouth reached further open, before the pulley simply dropped her meal straight in; half a ton of draph-blubber, delivered straight into her mouth, without Song having to lift a finger. The former-Eternal had to admit, this was the life she was  _ made _ for; being pampered and spoilt sick by her girlfriend, until she couldn’t even move.

“Nee-chan!” The younger sister awoke as her big sister was fed, face-first, to a blob the size of the table they’d been feeding off, a few hours earlier. The two draph girls truly had become massive. Her big sister was almost unrecognisable, so buried under belly-fat, save for her soft-red hair, and the flower-charm in her hair. Both of those things disappeared into the monster’s mouth, however, and then her sister was gone. “N-Nee-chan! No…” She sobbed, her tubby hands punching at her fat rolls as they kept her immobilised.

“Numm...Gulp!” Song grinned, licking her lips, and then spitting out her meal’s flower-charm. “Sho yummy… Ugh, draphs really are  _ made _ for eating…” She teased the now-awake draph sister, who could only watch, paralyzed by her own plumpness, as a mass roiled about underneath Song’s flesh, being pushed inch-by-inch, into her grave; Song’s stomach.

“M-Made for… For  _ eating _ ?” The teary-eyed draph squeaked, not even realising as Silva attached the sweaty, sticky leather pulley straps to her own body—the only thing in the room that could lift her, now that she’d fattened  _ herself _ up to a tremendous weight, even bigger than male draphs—even bigger than  _ fat _ male draphs. “N-No… I’m not that fat!” She squealed like a sow as she was lifted up, Song’s mouth dropping open again. “H-Help! Nee-chan!” She swatted at the air as Song licked at her feet, teasing her food like a  _ real _ predator. “I’m not—I’m not  _ foood _ —!” Despite her screams, the draph-pig’s belly rumbled away, drooping down a foot or two from her body.

“Ulp—Blooooo—Uurpp!” Song finished her meal in mere seconds, sweating as she rolled back onto her back. “Nnnhh… Dhat wash a—UUrp—A good one, Silva… Those big draph girls’re a—Uuurpp—a lot harder to eat than harvins, though... ” Song poked at her lips, wincing as her tummy sloshed about. “Hmm, then again, danchou  _ was _ pretty big when I gobbled her up…” Opening up her arms as her prey squirmed around inside of her, Song giggled huskily as Silva boarded her like a boat. “Time for your reward, Silva- _ chaan _ ~!”

“Mm…” Silva buried her face in her girlfriend’s chest, squeezing tight on her tits as the  _ former _ draphs underneath her squirmed around in the stinking, acid-filled depths of Song’s tummy. “Some milk would really hit the spot, right now…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a commission like this, find me on twitter @heriyasuki! I do this out of love. I love these girls.


End file.
